aventuras mal habladas
by la sultana kosem
Summary: los rebeldes se encuentran con kyle, cartman, kenny y stan y a quien masafectan es a Ezra con su language
1. capitulo 1 la vieja pendeja y la nave

Era de mañana y el escuadrón tenía que ir a una carrera de suministros, ya que se les estaba acabando la comida, el agua y el combustible; contactaron a un mercador para que les vendiera todas esas cosas a un precio razonable y que las tendría mañana el mañana

 **Pov kanan**

"bien el mercador nos dijo que partiéramos ahora mismo". Dijo kanan a su escuadrón

"bien, pero ¿en donde vamos a recoger los suministros?" Dijo Sabine con un tono curioso

"al planeta tierra". Dijo Hera respondiendo la pregunta de Sabine

"¿al planeta tierra?". Dijo ezra un poco dudoso

"si" _._ Dijo kanan

El planeta tierra es el único lugar donde el imperio no ataco, es un planeta con escuelas, autos y pacífico y no está involucrado con la guerra de la rebelión contra el imperio. Creo que ni siquiera saben de nuestra existencia

"bueno está bien, pero…. ¿cómo vamos a recoger los suministros sin que nadie nos vean? Dijo zeb a kanan

"fácil, nos los entregaran en un lugar desolado". Dijo kanan

"y el lugar desolado… ¿en dónde es?" Pregunto ezra

"en una montaña en colorado". Dijo kanan

"bien, todos a sus puesto porque partimos". Dijo Hera al escuadrón

Después de decir eso todos se alistaron para la misión, mientas que Hera programaba la nave con rumbo a la Tierra, después del largo viaja de 30 minutos en el hiperespacio llegaron al planeta Tierra, después de que entraran en la tierra Hera se dirigió a la montaña que le había dicho kanan y allí encontraron al mercador y tenía junto a él los suministros; Hera hizo una maniobra para aterrizar la nave y después desplego la rampa y todos bajamos

"hola amigo aquí les traigo los suministros". Dijo el mercador con un asentó norteño

"¿son todos los que acordamos? Dijo Hera preguntándole al mercador

"si señora". Dijo el mercador con un tono alegre

"¿enserio?, ¿agua?, ¿comida?, ¿combustible? Dijo kanan en tono de pregunta y el mercador asintió a cada una de las preguntas

"bien, creo que todo está en orden". Dijo Hera con un tono de aceptación

 **Pov ezra**

Mientras que Hera y kanan estaban hablando con el mercador yo estaba al lado de chopper, Sabine y zeb, era algo aburrido esperar así que hizo una visión panorámica y vi a lo lejos un pueblo

"¡mire!". Dije señalando el pueblo y Sabine, chopper y zeb

"¿eso es un pueblo?". Pregunto zeb

"si eso parece". Dijo Sabine

"pensé que aquí estaba desolado". Dijo ezra

"si, pero no creo que nos vean". Dijo Sabine

"mmmm…..tal vez". Dijo ezra

"beeep-poop beeeed-doooop". Dijo chopper en tono burlan

"¡oye yo no soy paranoico!" Dijo ezra enojado con chopper

Después de eso chopper y ezra empezaron a pelear después chopper electrocuto a ezra y eso hizo que ezra se enojara más; zeb se estaba riendo por la pelea mientras que Sabine sacudía su cabeza

 **Mientras tanto en el pueblo de colorado**

 **Pov Stan**

Estaban Kyle, Kenny y cartman en mi casa, todos estábamos jugando al call of duty hasta que kyle mata a cartman en el videojuego

"¡judío de mierda hiciste trampa!" Dijo cartman enojado

"¡no es cierto culón jugué limpio si tú no sabes jugar es tu culpa no mía!". Dijo kyle enojado

"¡mmmmmmmmhmmmhmhm!". Dijo Kenny tratando de calmar a kyle y cartman

"Kenny tiene razón chicos cálmense". Dijo Stan uniéndose a la pelea

"igual….ya me canse de estar encerrado jugando videojuegos todo el día". Dijo kyle fastidiado

"bien pues vamos a afuera". Dijo Stan

Después de decir eso todos nos fuimos a afuera a jugar al futbol jugamos allí por lo menos dos horas hasta que cartman pateo la pelota arriba de un tejado

"¡bien hecho culón ahora como le aremos para bajar la pelota de allí arriba!". Dijo kyle enojado

"cállate judío de mierda". Dijo cartman enojado

"es mejor que la bajes porque esa pelota es mía". Dijo Stan enojado a cartman

"mmmfmfmmmmhmmmmmmmm" dijo Kenny a todos

"tienes razón Kenny, justamente callo en el techo de la vieja pendeja que le jode que juguemos enfrente de su casa". Dijo kyle

Estaban discutiendo de como bajar la pelota de la casa de la vecina de kyle cuando de repente sale la señora toda encabronada

"¡niños de mierda! ¡Solo por eso me quedo con su balón!". Dijo enojada

"¿¡que!? ¡Vieja pendeja ese balón es mío regrésemelo!". Dijo Stan enojado

"oiga solo queremos jugar solo denos el balón y no volveremos". Dijo kyle tratando de razonar con la vieja

"¡NO! ¡Jodanse!". Dijo la vieja a lo0s niños y cerro de un portazo la puerta

"carajo". Dijo Stan enojado

"bueno no hay nada que hacer". Dijo kyle

"digámosles a nuestros padre". Sugirió Stan

"¿padres?, eso es para bebes maricas". Dijo cartman

"¿entonces qué hacemos?". Dijo Stan

"fácil la casa de están esta justo al lado de la casa de la vieja entonces tomamos la escalera del padre de kyle, nos subimos al tejado de kyle y ponemos la escalera como puente y que uno pase por la escalera mientras que los otros lo sostienen y así recuperamos el balo". Dijo cartman a los demás

"mmmcmmmmmmhmmmm". Dijo Kenny

"estoy de acuerdo Kenny no es un mal plan". Dijo Stan feliz

"sigo pensando que decirle a nuestros padres es una manera más fácil". Dijo kyle

"pues te jodes son tres contra uno, ¡vamos!". Dijo cartman a los demás

Fueron hasta el garaje de kyle por la escalera luego fueron al patio trasero y colocaron la escalera para que ellos pudieran subir, ya cuando todos estaban arriba subieron también la escalera después la pusieron como puente pero no llego al otro techo solo estaba a 5 pulgadas la escalera del techo de la vieja

"carajo no llego". Dijo Stan enojado

"pero igual se pude pasar, solo es que la sostengamos fuertemente". Dijo kyle

"bien, Stan ve por la pelota". Dijo cartman

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y porque yo!?". Dijo Stan enojado

"es tu pelota". Dijo cartman

"y quien fue el gordo de mierda que lo pateo al techo de la vieja". Dijo Stan enojado

"si culón ve por ella". Dijo kyle enojado

"mmmmmhmmm". Dijo Kenny enojado

"bien, bien yo voy como joden". Dijo cartman enojado dirigiéndose a la escalera

 **Pov cartman**

Fui directo a la escalera y la use como puente y se tambaleaba mucho

"¡oigan ojetes sostengan la escalera bien!". Dijo cartman enojado

"¡a estamos sosteniendo bien culón apresúrate!". Dijo kyle enojado

Estaba casi en el techo de la vieja cuando vi a lo lejos las montañas todo se veía desde aquí cartman está mirando las montañas y vio una, una ¿¡NAVE!?

"¡CHICOS, CHICOS, OJETEEEEEES!". Dijo cartman alarmado

"que pasa culón". Dijo kyle enojado

"¡miren en las montañas!". Dijo cartman alarmado

Todos miraron la montaña y lo que vieron les sorprendió y los asusto, era una nave espacial que estaba aterrizando en las montañas

"hay…dios….mío". Dijo kyle aturdido

Desafortunadamente estaban todos en estado de shock que olvidaron que estaban sosteniendo la escalera con cartman arriba de ella y la escalera se calló y cuando los demás estaban tratando de atraparla se cayeron junto con cartman y aterrizaron en el patio de la vecina, el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el balón cayera

"¡QUE HIJOS DE PUTA!". Dijo cartman enojado

"mmmmmmmmmmm". Dijo Kenny a los demás

"ya culón lo sentimos ¿SI?". Dijo kyle a cartman enojado

"¿esa cosa que fue?". Dijo Stan alarmado

"una nave espacial tal vez los extraterrestres volvieron". Dijo kyle como sugerencia

"ho…y ¿le van a volver a poner una antena en el culo a cartman de nuevo?". Dijo Stan y Kenny y kyle se rieron por su comentario excepto cartman él se enojo

"cállate ojete". Dijo cartman enojado

"basta, tenemos que ir allá arriba". Dijo kyle

"pero nos queda muy lejos". Dijo Stan

"mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm". Dijo Kenny como sugerencia

"¡Qué buena idea Kenny pidámosle a chef que nos lleve!". Dijo Stan

Después de eso todos fueron corriendo a la casa de chef, cuando llegaron todos empezaron a patear y golpear la puerta fuerte y apresuradamente y chef les contesto del otro lado de la puerta:

"¡SI SON OTRA VEZ USTEDES DE LOS TESTIGOS DE JEOVA VOY A MATARLOS Y DEPUES LO VOY A VIOLAR SUS CUERPOS MUERTOS!". Dijo chef enojado y furioso pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio que solo éramos nosotros se calmo

"ho….hola chicos que los trae por aquí". Dijo con un tono alegre

"¡chef rápido necesitamos que nos lleves a las montañas, vimos una nave espacial y creemos que los extraterrestres están aquí de nuevo!". Dijo kyle alarmado

"extraterrestre….¡¿aquí otra vez?!". Dijo chef alarmado

"¡SI!". Dijimos todos a la vez

"entonces no hay tiempo que perder, todos, a mi camioneta" dijo chef y todos nos subimos a la camioneta de chef y arranco a las montañas

 **Pov kyle**

Si los extraterrestres vienen…juro por dios que si se quieren llevar a cartman….les entregare al gordo de mierda


	2. capitulo 2: polizones

_Capítulo 2: polizones_

 **Con los rebeldes**

 **Pov ezra**

Estuvimos esperando a que Hera y kanan terminaran con el mercador para poder irnos, porque siendo sincero esto estaba empezando a agobiarme

 **Pov Hera**

"bueno es seria todo". Dijo kanan al mercador

"si, eso sería todo, bueno nos vemos compadres porque yo tengo que volver a mi cantarro pa' cuidar a mi vieja". Dijo el mercador

"si fue un gusto adiós". Dijo Hera

 **Pov ezra**

Después de eso vimos como el mercador se iba a su casa….bueno hora de irnos

"bueno todos suban a la nave". Dijo Hera cansada

"Hera….. ¿Estás bien?". Dijo Sabine preocupada

"si…..solo…solo". Dijo Hera con mucho esfuerzo

"Hera no estás bien". Dijo kanan preocupado

"claro que s-". La frase de Hera fue cortada por el vómito que salía por su boca

"¡hay por dios Hera estas bien!". Dije preocupado

"no, no está bien, rápido entremos necesita descansar". Dijo kanan preocupado y metiendo a Hera a la nave

"creo que nos quedaremos varados un rato más". Dijo zeb y entro a la nave junto con sabine y chopper

 **Con cartman, kyle, Stan, Kenny y chef**

 **Pov Stan**

Estábamos en la camioneta de chef de camino a las montañas

"…..oigan y cuando lleguemos…. ¿qué aremos?". Dijo kyle con dudas

"¿a qué te refieres?". Dije confundido

"pues, no estamos seguros de quien es esa nave…tal vez sea….sea….sea". Dijo kyle tratando de razonar

"kyle, obviamente son los extraterrestres ¿quién más podrían ser?". Dijo cartman

"mmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmm". Dijo Kenny

"¿una nueva raza extraterrestre?". Dije en tono de duda

"Tal vez eso es lo más obvio". Dijo cartman

"oigan chicos, yo vi en _Nathional Geographic_ que el gobierno estaba haciendo una investigación en secreto". Dijo chef como sugerencia

"…. ¿viste eso en _Nathional Geographic_? Dije con duda

"eso creo…la verdad no me acuerdo". Dijo chef en duda

"y crees que la investigación secreta es ¿una nueva raza extraterrestre? .Dijo kyle un poco sorprendido

"¿qué más podría ser? .Dijo chef

Pasamos todos en silencio un minuto hasta que cartman dijo….

"les consejo abrir las ventanas

"porque si no ase ca- ¡HAY POR DIOS!". Dijo kyle

"que pa-¡HAY QUE ASCO CARTMAN!" Dije cuando sentí un olor horrible

"¡MMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMH!" Dijo Kenny alarmado por el olor y agarro los cordones de su chamarra y se los jalo para cerrar más su chamarra

"o dios…" Dijo chef mientras abría las ventanas

"¡oye culón no puedes hacer eso cuando estas encerrado con personas! Dijo kyle enojado

"pues se me estaba saliendo que querías q-"Antes de que cartman terminara la oración la camioneta de chef comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños

"chef ¿Qué pasa?" Dije preocupado

La camioneta de chef comenzó hacer más ruido y a fallar, hasta el punto de que se detuviera a pleno camino; a la camioneta le empezó a salir humo donde estaba el motor

"¿Qué paso?" Dijo kyle preocupado

"el motor fallo, esto pasa seguido y todas las vece que lo hace no arranca más que dentro de una hora" Dijo chef dirigiéndose a nosotros

"¡una hora!" Dijo cartman molesto

"¡no podemos esperar tanto!" Dijo kyle preocupado

"mmmmmhmmmmmmmhmmm" Dijo Kenny

"tienes razón Kenny, no nos dejó tan lejos la camioneta, podemos ir caminando hasta la sima" Dije en razonamiento

"creo que tienes razón son solo uno o dos metros que nos quedaban de camino" Dijo kyle apoyándome

"¡a carajo tendré que caminar!" Dijo cartman enojado

"pues te aria bien un poco de ejercicio, estas muy gordo" Dijo kyle a cartman

"¡no so gordo soy de huesos anchos!" Dijo en protesta

"entonces debes tener uno enorme en el culo" Dijo kyle y Kenny y yo nos reímos del comentario

"¡jodete judío de mierda!" Dijo cartman a kyle enojado

"chicos, ¿seguro que quieren recorrer solos los kilómetros que faltan?" Dijo chef preocupado

"si chef no te preocupes nosotros podemos" Dijo chef a nosotros

"bueno tenemos que bajarnos, vamos" Dije a los demás

"bueno….adiós chicos, yo me quedare aquí a ver si esto arranca" dijo chef

Después de eso todos nos bajamos y fuimos de camino a la sima de la montaña dejando a chef atrás

 **Con los rebeldes**

 **Pov kanan**

Lleve a Hera a su cabina para que ella pudiera descansar, cuando llegamos la deposite en su cama

"gracias kanan" Dijo Hera débilmente

"de nada, no entiendo ¿cómo es que te enfermaste?" Dije en pregunta

"kanan desde ayer me he sentido con dolor de cabeza, yo…solo pensé que era un simple dolor de cabeza, jamás pensé que se convertiría en este horrible dolor" Dijo con voz ronca

"no te preocupes, descansa yo programare la nave de regreso a lothal" Dije con voz tranquilizadora

"gracias kanan" Dijo enferma

Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora para después poder ir a la cabina a pilotear la nave , pero antes de irme oí a Hera

"¡kanan!" Dijo Hera

"¿si?" Dije en tono de pregunta

"si le haces algo a mi nave….yo no tendré piedad contigo" Dijo en tono juguetón y a la vez amenazador

"si lo tomare en cuenta" Dije a Hera y después me fui a la cabina

 **Con cartman, kyle, Stan y Kenny**

 **Pov kyle**

Jamás estuve tan cansado en mi vida, subimos la colina y a cada paso que dábamos se hacía más, más y más inclinado el camino

"ya….casi…llegamos…" Dijo Stan cansado

"si ¡vamos! Ya casi solo nos faltan dos metros más" Dije tratando de animar la situación

Seguimos subiendo hasta que solo nos faltaban tres o cuatro metros para llegar

"¡ya veo la sima!" Dijo Stan entusiasmado

"¡vamos chicos! ¡Solo un poco más!" Dije a los demás

Subimos y subimos hasta que….llegamos, celebramos unos segundas antes de caer de cansancio en el suelo

"lo…..hisimooooooos" Dijo cartman agotado

"mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmm" Dijo Kenny en el mismo estado

"buena, parémonos" Dije cansado

Cuando nos paramos vimos de cerca la enorme nave

"… ¿ahora qué?" Dijo Stan

"pué-"Antes de poder terminar la frase cartman salió corriendo hacia la nave

"¡vamos ojetes tenemos que subir!" Dijo cartman gritando y corriendo hacia la nave

"¡carajo cartman!" Dije enojado

"¡mmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm!" Dijo Kenny antes de salir junto con cartman

"¡Kenny! ¿Tú también?" Dije gritándole

"vamos kyle" dijo Stan y yo no tuve otra opción más que seguir a Stan junto con cartman y Kenny

Estábamos corriendo hacia la nave y cuando vimos que la entrada a la nave estaba abierta entramos de prisa, pero lo raro fue que no nos topamos con nadie

"¿no hay nadie?..." Dije cartman decepcionado

"lo ven no hay nadie tal vez solo fue tu imaginación de tanto porno que ves" Dijo como sugerencia

"…tal vez kyle tenga razón, nosotros la vimos ya estando en la montaña, pero tu supuestamente la viste aterrizar" Dijo Stan apoyándome

"¡cuando digo que yo la vi aterrizar, es porque la vi aterrizar!" Dijo cartman en protesta

"¡ho! Enserio, entonces porque n-"antes de poder terminar la frase la nave se empezó a mover y la compuerta se empezó a cerrar

"¡la salida!" Dijo Stan asustado

Intentamos correr lo más rápido posible para poder salir antes de que se cerrara completamente, pero ya era tarde y lo que hicimos fue simplemente golpear la puerta con nuestras manos

"¡carajo!" Dije enojado

Estábamos parados enfrente de la puerta cuando escuche a alguien

"¡oiga!" Dije alarmado

"¿qué pasa kyle?" Dijo Stan preocupado

"creo que escuche a alguien" Dije preocupado; todos nos callamos para comprobar lo que dije y en eso escuchamos una voz femenina

" _zeb ¿Qué le pasa a Hera?" Dijo Sabine preocupada_

"es la voz de una chica" Dije susurrando

"y creo que viene para acá" Dijo Stan alarmado y susurrando

"rápido todos escóndanse" Dijo cartman asustado

Los pasos se escucharon más y más cerca, por ello nos metimos en un pequeño escondite (fue donde zeb encerró a ezra en el episodio 1 de la temporada 1)

"¿crees que nos oyeron?" Dijo cartman asustado

"shhhhhhh, escuchen" Dije susurrando

Vimos los cuatro por un pequeño espacio en la rejilla, y pudimos ver a dos personas un chico de traje naranja y pelo y ojos azules y a una chica con ropa colorida al igual que su cabello, pero lo que nos asusto fue el robot que emitía pitidos y la enorme bestia morado y peluda

"puta madre…..ya viste esa cosa" Dijo cartman asustado

"mmmmmmmmhmhmmhmhmhmm" Dijo Kenny asustado

"tienes razón Kenny estos no son los extraterrestres" dijo Stan

"pues….sino son los extraterrestres entonces quienes son" Dije en duda

 **Pov ezra**

Estábamos Sabine, zeb, chopper y yo en la sala común esperando para llegar a lothal, kanan estaba piloteando y Hera estaba en su cabina en absoluto reposo

"hable con kanan antes y dijo que Hera está bien" Dijo zeb a los demás

"es bueno oír eso" Dijo Sabine alegremente

"beeeep-bbooop bbbeeee" Dijo chopper

Yo no estaba poniendo atención a la conversación, sentía otra presencia en la fuerza además de los que estábamos aquí…pero yo no vi a nadie asique eso me parecía raro, entonces me voltee y mire la caja donde zeb me había encerrado la primera vez que los conocí. No pude dejar de mirar y podría jurar que vi algo moverse allí, yo solo me quede mirando y Sabine noto la preocupación en mi rostro

"ezra… ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Sabine preocupada

Cuando todos notaron mi estado y cara seria voltearon a ver, yo simplemente no les preste atención y camine hacia la caja y la abrí y me encontré con cuatro niños escondidos

 **Pov Stan**

Oímos como alguien se acercaba, y sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y lo primero que vimos fue a un chico y lo único que hicimos fue gritar y al escuchar nuestros gritos asustaron al chico que también empezó a grita

Kyle: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cartman: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Stan: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kenny: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ezra: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!" Dijo el ezra alarmado

"¡ESOS NIÑOS QUE HACEN AQUÍ! Dijo la Sabine enojada

"si….. ¿Qué hacen estos niños aquí?" Dijo zeb en tono amenazante

"beee-boooop" Dijo chopper igual de enojado

Estábamos muy asustados y lo primero que se le ocurrió cartman contestar fue…

"¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA OJETE!" Dijo cartman enojado

Todos los extraños se quedaron asombrados por la respuesta de cartman…wow, parece que no hayan escuchado una grosería en toda su vida

[Escriba aquí]


	3. AVISO

**QUE CREEN YA VI BIG MOUTH! AMO LAS CARICATURAS PARA ADULTO ASI QUE PONDRE A BIG MOUTH EN LA HISTORIA Y CON EL PASO DE DESCUBRIR MAS SERIES PARA ADULTOS LAS PONDRE, TODAVIA NO SE COMO METER A BIG MOUTH EN LA SERIE PERO LO HARE Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA CARICATURA PARA ADULTOS DIGANME QUIERO INTEGRARLA A LA SERIE**


	4. capitulo 3: groserias!

_Capítulo 3: diciendo groserías hasta por el culo_

 **Pov Sabine**

No lo puedo creer lo que dijo, ese niño acaba de decirme….tiene peor lenguaje que nosotros en manadalore casi nadie decía grosería y si lo hacían jamás enfrente de personas y mucho menos con gente más adulta

"que has dicho niño" Dije zeb sorprendido

"¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así?" Dije enojada

"yo le hablo a quien quiera como a mi se me antoje" Dijo cartman

Estaba con cara enojada dirigiéndome al niño cuando Hera y kanan entran a la sala común

"¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!" dijo Hera enojada

"haaaaaa! Es un alíen…. ¿pero parece que evoluciono?" dijo cartman mirando a Hera

"oye! Oye! Como que alíen, niño esa es una forma muy maleducada de dirigirse a tus mayores" dijo Hera a cartman

"¿y porque coño no podemos?" dijo Stan a Hera

"¡eso es todo! No sé quiénes son pero….pero…..pero…. ¡están castigados!" dijo Hera a los niños

"¿castigados?, con todo el respeto señora, pero chupe mis bolas gordas y peludas" dijo cartman a Hera en tono de burla

Definitivamente la mandíbula de Hera callo al oír esas palabras del niño

"….bueeeeeeeeno…..jajaja….yo soy kyle un blazer" dijo kyle a la tripulación

 **Pov kyle**

 _Simplemente quiero ser algo "Cortez" para opacar la mala educación de cartman_

"y déjenme presentarles a mis amigos y al gordo" dije nervioso

"….bien adelante" dijo kanan a los chicos

"bueno yo soy kyle, él es Stan, el Kenny y el gordo es cartman…..y… ¿ustedes?" dije un poco más nervioso

"bueno al menos está intentando ser amable" dijo ezra en consideración

"mmm….tienes razón ezra, yo soy Hera la piloto, kanan el capitán (aunque casi todos sabemos que manda más Hera que kanan), chopper el androide, zeb el fuerte, Sabine la experta en explosiones y ezra el mecánico" dijo Hera amablemente"

"mmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmh" dijo Kenny

"heeeeeeeeeee…..que dijo el niño?" dijo zeb confundido al oír a Kenny y al parecer la tripulación estaba igual que zeb

"dijo que….. ¡O Kenny que gay!" dijo Stan sorprendido

"ven se los dije desde un principio Kenny le tronaba a la reversa" dijo cartman a los demás

"¿qué, que dijo?" dijo Sabine con curiosidad

"a Kenny le parece lindo el chico con pelo azul"

Kenny se ruborizo mientras miraba al chico

"yo….he…..gracias" dijo ezra un poco avergonzado

"vaya ezra tiene a un crush" dijo Sabine en burla

Antes de que ezra pudiera protestar a eso el teléfono de kyle sonó, y el miro quien era

"¡ho mierda!" dijo kyle alarmado

¿Qué pasa kyle?" pregunto Stan a kyle alarmado

"¡es mi mama, se estará preguntando donde estoy!" dijo kyle a un alarmado

"bueno solo queda que le digas a tu madre la ver-"antes de que Hera pudiera terminar de hablar Stan la interrumpió

"solo dile que estas en mi casa y que volverás en la noche" dijo Stan tratando de reconfortar a kyle

"bien *suspira*….aquí voy" dijo kyle y contesto a su mama

 **Pov Stan**

"¿mama?...hola… ¿Qué en dónde estoy?...pues con kyle vendré hoy en la noche…." Estaba kyle hablando con su madre y nosotros estábamos ignorando completamente a la tripulación, y ellos no nos veían muy felices, menos la alienígena verde. Todo empeoro cuando cartman puso ese estúpido remix de los gemidos

Remix:¡HOHOHOHOHOHHOHOOH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOHOHOHHHO HAAAAAAAAAAA HOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOOOOO HA HAH HAHAHAH HOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOO HAAAAAAAOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos nos sorprendimos y más la tripulación

"¡cartman apaga eso!" dije gritándole

"¡no puedo!" dijo cartman alarmado

¡Carajo cartman!" Dijo kyle enojado

Cartman no lograba apagarlo así que tomo el celular y lo arroje, pero accidentalmente le pego a Kenny y el celular se le encajo en el ojo haciéndolo morir, y la tripulación se quedó en estado de shock por presenciar la muerte de Kenny, pero para ellos era la muerte de un niño

"ho por dios, mate a Kenny" dije como siempre

"hijo de puta" dijo kyle igual

"¡HAY POR DIOS!" Grito Sabine alarmada

"yo….he…" dijo kanan pero no se le ocurría nada

"…wow" dijo ezra en shock

"…" zeb no dijo nada

"bbbee-booo pppp-ho" dijo chopper como consuelo

BAM!, oímos como se caía una cosa pero no sabíamos qué pero cuando la tripulación volteo a ver la alienígena verde estaba en el suelo desmayada

"¿Hera?…..¡HERA!..." Dijo kanan corriendo hacia Hera seguido por los demás

"debe haberse desmayado, no soporto la situación" dijo Sabine a kanan para que se calmara

"vamos, llevémosla a la cabina" dijo zeb a todos

Vimos como el hombre mayor levantaba a la alienígena verde y la llevaba fuera de la sala, todos los siguieron excepto el chico de pelo azul ya que kanan le dio instrucciones de que nos cuidara

"…..ciento mucho lo de si amigo" dijo ezra triste

Todos nos miramos confundidos para después responder

"…..si murió como todos los días de su vida" dije con toda la naturalidad del mundo

"…oye a todo esto…. ¿y tú mama?" preguntó ezra a kyle

"¿quién?...¡ho mierda le colgué accidentalmente ella va a matarme!" dijo kyle alarmado

"no te preocupes lo resolveremos después" dijo Stan a su amigo

Todos nos quedamos en silencio sentados con el cuerpo de Kenny en una esquina; estuvimos así hasta que ezra hablo

"oigan….una pregunta" dijo ezra a nosotros

"¿Cuál?" contesto kyle

"¿ustedes dicen grosería todo el tiempo?" dijo ezra

"claro amigo" dije en respuesta

"¿tú nunca las has dicho?" dijo cartman

"no, mis padres jamás me enseñaron esa clase de lenguaje, además que me prohibieron decir cualquier grosería o mala palabra" dijo ezra

"que aburrido" dijo kyle

"no, es una forma de educar" dijo ezra en defensa

"no, no es cierto" dijo Stan

"bueno…..eso ya no importa" dijo ezra algo triste

 **Pov ezra**

De repente sentí como salíamos del hiperespacio

"¡wow!, ¿que fue eso?" dijo kyle un poco aturdido

"salimos del hiperespacio, ya debemos estar en lothal"

"¿hiperespacio?... ¡a qué hora entramos en el!" dijo cartman enojado

"cuando subieron kanan puso las coordenadas junto con chopper porque Hera se había enfermado"

"ok,…..espera…. ¿Hera?...la que se acaba de desmayar" dijo Stan

"si esa misma, ya se sentía algo mejor por eso vino pero…por los sucesos creo que se sintió mal de nuevo" dije algo triste

"vamos, ya deben a ver aterrizado voy a bajar la rampa para salir de aquí" dije a los niños

"vamos contigo" dijo kyle

Bajamos a lothal por la rampa; caminamos unos pocos metros de la nave y me senté y los niños hicieron lo mismo, estuvimos en silencio acostados en el pasto de lothal y estuvimos allí a ver si alguien tiene algo que decir


	5. capitulo 4: pubertad

_Capítulo 4: pubertad_

 **Pov kyle**

Estábamos en silencio acostados en el pasto hasta que cartman dijo

"amigo… ¿Cuándo entras a la pubertad?" dijo cartman en burla

"¿disculpa?" dijo ezra enojado

"si, solo mírate, tienes no se… ¿14? ¿15? ¿17? Y no tienes indicio de barba o músculos o la voz de seguro no te ha cambiado" dijo cartman

"¡JA! ¿Y te parece fácil pasar la pubertad?" dijo ezra ofendido

"!Pues tal vez zorra!" dijo cartman enojado

"¡sabes…..sabes algo púdrete me voy!" dijo ezra enojado, después se levantó y se fue a la nave

"muchas gracias culón lo ofendiste" dije a cartman enojado

"solo estaba diciendo la verdad" dijo cartman

"pues hiciste mal, ven vamos" dije y Stan y yo nos levantamos

"¿a dónde van?" dijo cartman confundido

"vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a erza" dijo Stan

"…..es ezra" dije a Stan corrigiéndolo

"…..si eso….ezra" dijo Stan

"no lo haré" dijo cartman cruzándose de brazos

"o si lo harás o le diremos a la tripulación que estamos todos a dentro y que despegue la nave y tú te quedaras aquí y le diremos a tu mama que moriste porque te golpeaste con un puto poste de teléfono que te callo en sima" dijo Stan como amenaza

"… ¡bien lo hare!...¡DIOS!" dijo y fue a la nave detrás de Stan y kyle

 **Así es ya lo hice agregue pubertad o sea a big mouth y voy a hacer tantas escenas doble sentido y tantas cosas pervertidas que esta cosa va a ser más +19 y lemon, algo de bdsm jajajajajajaja…..*tose bruscamente*….hay…..bueno prosigamos con Andrew, Nick y el monstruo hormonal y tal vez los otros…..no me acuerdo de sus nombres y…..¡apuesto a que tú tampoco!**

 **Pov Andrew**

Estaba con Nick viendo el tráiler de la película de Deadpool 2, estaba increíble jamás la uno fue buena pero esta será excelente

"¡wow! Ya viste en esta creo que tiene más colaboración el taxista" dijo Nick

"si lo so, pensé que lo habían arrestado por secuestrar a su 'rival amoroso'" dije en respuesta a Nick

"si, pero creo que no lo arrestaron porque eso sería racista, digo después de todo es hindú ¿no? "Dijo Nick

Estábamos hablando de la película hasta que Maurice el monstruo hormonal apareció

"¡ho! Hola Maurice ¿Qué pasa?" dije porque parecía un poco estresado

"¡haaaaaa! Es este estúpido chico" dijo Maurice enojo y fastidio

Nos mostró una foto de un chico con pelo largo de color azul marino y ojos azul celeste con piel morena, la foto solo estaba tomada de la clavícula para arriba

"¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunte a Maurice

"ya tiene alrededor de 15 o 16 años y todavía no tiene una erección ni signos de entrar a la pubertad" dijo Maurice molesto

"¿y porque te preocupa tanto?" dijo Nick confundido

"fácil mi querido Nick, él no es de este planeta" dijo Maurice en tono dramático y con una sonrisa

Nick y yo nos miramos confundidos y luego yo pregunte

"¿Qué no es de este planeta? ¿Entonces de donde es?" dije aún más confundido

"del espacio, es un humano lothaliano y viene de su planeta natal lothal" dijo Maurice en explicación

"¡ósea que no estamos solos en esta universo!" dijo Nick alarmado

"no, es más el 0.5% de los chicos que pasan de la pubertad son fuera de la tierra" dijo Maurice

"¿¡enserio?!" dije entusiasta

"si he tenido la suerte de hacer mi trabajo fuera de la tierra" dijo Maurice orgulloso

"genial" dijo Nick

"si, lo malo es que hace 80 años no he podido tener a otro puberto fuera de la tierra" dijo Maurice triste

"¿Por qué no?" dije triste

"por la guerra que se desato hace más de 60 años" dijo Maurice

"¿están en guerra? Eso es horrible" dijo Nick triste

"si lo sé, pero quiero otro trabajo de esos que tenga que salir al espacio" dijo Maurice decidido

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" dije sospechoso

"si él no puede llegar a la pubertad, ¡yo llevare la pubertad a el!" dijo Maurice decidido y excéntrico

"okey, y ¿Cómo le harás? seguramente está a 1,000 kilómetros de distancia de la tierra" dije razonable

"fácil, tengo un amigo que no es de aquí, él es un radiano antes vivía en coruscant, pero cuando inicio la orden 66 se largó de allí y ahora vive en una granja en las afueras de la ciudad, creo que aún conserva su nave" dijo Maurice

"…..sabes en ese párrafo que dijiste solo entendí que nos vamos a meter en una aventura súper peligrosa espacial, sin retorno, sin agua y comida y posiblemente nos perdamos en uno de tantos planetas" dijo Nick a Maurice

"¡exacto! Y todavía no empezamos" dijo Maurice entusiasmado y nos llevó a mí y a Nick a rastras hasta la granja de su amigo

 **En la granja del amigo de Maurice:**

 **Pov Nick**

"¿y? aun tienes tu nave" dijo Maurice al rodiano

"…sabes al menos di hola" dijo el rodiano disgustado

"hay que sensible" dijo Maurice

Vi cuando el amigo de Maurice nos hecho un vistazo con la mirada. _Valla con que asi sin los radianos son raros y verdes, es un estereotipo muy acercado a lo que nosotros pensamos como alienígenas. Pensé_

"¿y esos quiénes son?" dijo el radiano con un tono de desagrado

"¡ho! Quieres nombres….claro, el alto es Andrew y el enano es Nick" dijo Maurice al rodiano con una sonrisa

"¡oye!" dije enojado por el comentario del enano

"bueno, yo soy oseias Smith" dijo el radiano ósea oseias

"ho, mucho gusto oseias, estamos aquí porque Maurice tiene que usar tu nave que, si es que la tienes, por asuntos de trabajo" dije lo más amable que pude

"mmmmmmm…si a un tengo la nave…..peroooo lo de prestárselo, no lo creo" dijo oseias algo enojado

"¡vamos ose!" dijo Maurice exasperado

"no me digas así" dijo serio y enojado

"solo préstamela por unos cuantos días, te lo juro, yo no la voy a quebrar o romper" dijo Maurice casi en suplica

"por favor señor, es importante" dijo Andrew suplicante

"…..Maurice a ti si me pides algo puedo decirte que no, abofetearte, apagar uno de mis cigarros en tu estúpido pelo e incluso darte una patada en el culo" dijo oseias

"auch" dijo Maurice

"pero, si me lo piden estos dos niños" dijo mirándonos "la respuesta será un sí" dijo oseias sonriendo

"gracias hermano" dijo Maurice feliz, estuvo a punto de abrazar a oseias pero..

"abrázame y golpeare cada uno de tus huesos" dijo oseias serio

"lo siento" dijo Maurice, después se alejo

"bueno… ¿Dónde está su nave?" dije a oseias

"por acá síganme" dijo oseias guiándonos hacia la nave

Nos guio hacia un granero a unos cuantos metros de su casa, allí guardo la nave, y como era de las épocas de las 'guerras clónicas' estaba un poco vieja y dañada además de que tenía polvo por todos lados

"demonios ose, ase cuanto no la usas" dijo Maurice a oseias

"a verrrrr…si la pilotaba cuando tenía 19 y ahora tengo 40…..hace 21 años" dijo oseias a nosotros

"¡¿Qué!?" dijo Nick asombrado

"¿siquiera funciona?" dijo Andrew a oseias

"eso creo" dijo oseias

"'eso creo' ¡qué clase de respuesta es esa!" dijo Maurice

"una que no le interesa en absoluto" dijo Maurice indiferente "bueno ¡adiós!" dijo oseias y después salió del granero

"¿y ahora qué?" dijo Andrew

"subamos y veamos si prende esta carcacha" dijo Maurice

Subimos a la nave, vimos los controles igual de empolvados como el resto de la nave

"dios…" dijo Maurice y paso un dedo por los controles, y cuando lo retiro estaba cubierto de polvo "ho amigo, será un milagro si esto arranca" dijo Maurice disgustado

"bueno no cuesta nada intentar" dijo Andrew y se puse en el asiento del piloto "muy bien ¿Cómo se prende esta cosa?" dijo Andrew en duda

"mmmmmmm…creo que vi a uno de mis pubertos haciendo esto…..si tan solo…." Dijo Maurice y se acercó a los controles

Maurice movió sin ningún rumbo los controles, hasta que por milagro logro encender la carcacha

"lo lograste" dije con entusiasmo

"bien, ¡de camino a…" dijo Maurice pero se detuvo a plena frase

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Andrew a Maurice

"…pueeees….así está la cosa, no tengo idea de donde está el chico" dijo Maurice incompetente

"¡wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Me estás diciendo que primero decidiste buscar a ese chico, antes de saber dónde estaba" dije enojado

"lo siento ¿sí?" dijo Maurice algo molesto

"imbécil…." Dije enojado

"muy bien…..al menos sabes cómo manejar esta cosa" dijo Andrew a Maurice

"…no" dijo Maurice indiferente

"¡excelente! Bravo, bravo" dije hablando y aplaudiendo sarcásticamente

"¡oye si crees que es tan simple hazlo tú!" dijo Maurice enojado

"¡sabes yo podría hacerlo mejor que tu!" dije igual de enojado

Me dirigí hacia Maurice y puse mi cara muy cerca de la de él, con expresión de enojo igual a la de Maurice

"wow, wow, chicos cálmense" dijo Andrew separándonos

"tsk….está bien" dije separándome de Maurice

 **Pov Andrew**

 _Valla esos dos no se llevan tan bien que digamos, creo que Nick no está listo para la pubertad. Pensé_

"bien voy a ir a los controles y….." dije eso y me detuve a pensar un momento viendo que botones presionar "bieeeeen ¡este!" dije y presione un botón rojo, y de repente toda la nave se empezó a mover de forma brusca y empezó a elevarse

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" dijo Nick asustado

"te diré lo que pasa…¡la nave va a despegar y ninguno de nosotros sabe manejarla" dijo Maurice alarmado

"¡¿Qué?!" dije asustado

De repente el techo del granero se empezó a abrir, y la nave se empieza a elevar

"¡¿Por qué sigue moviéndose todo si no estoy haciendo nada?!" dije alarmado y asustado

"¡debe estar en piloto automático" dijo Maurice alarmado

"no Jo-"antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la nave despego hacia el espacio

 **Pov oseias (minutos antes)**

Estaba comiendo sopa cuando recordé algo muy importante

"….¡DEMONIOS LA NAVE ESTA EN PILOTO AUTOMATICO DESDE QUE LLEGUE A LA TIERRA!" dije alarmado, pero vi como la nave se iba al hiperespacio demasiado rápido "….bueno, el 'hubiera' ya no existe" dije y volví a comer mi sopa

 **Con la tripulación del fantasma:**

 **Pov ezra**

 _Como se atreve a decirme 'niño', tal vez no sea todo un hombre pero que esperan tengo 15 años. Pensé enojado_

Estaba tan centrado en mis pensamientos, pero me saco de ellos cuando oí a alguien tocar la puerta

"¿si?" dije algo enojado

"…soy yo" dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

"¿Quién es 'yo'?" dije en tono sarcástico

"cartman…." Dijo del otro laso de la puerta algo avergonzado

"¡ho! Eres tú ¿a qué vienes? A insultarme más sobre mi hombría" dije enojado

"no, no es eso yo….yo vine a disculparme" dijo algo tímido aun estando del otro lado de la puerta

"… ¿lo dices enserio?" dije un poco dudoso

"…si….enserio…"dijo cartman algo incomodo

Yo lo considere unos minutos, después de eso habría la puerta y vi a un cartman muy culpable

"lo sieeeeeeeento mucho" dijo cartman suplicante

"….está bien…después de todo solo eres un niño, lo entiendo" dije en consideración "pero no vuelvas a decirme esas cosas" dije serio

"¡está bien!" dijo algo fastidiado

Ya había arreglado las cosas con cartman, y cuando lo hice salieron kyle y Stan que estaban escondidos

"¿ya se arreglaron?" dijo kyle impaciente

"si, ya nos arreglamos…..ya le dije a tu amigo que no me hable así" dije con una sonrisa

"…genial….pero…no es que sea grosero pero ¿alguna vez has tenido inicios de pubertad?" dijo Stan algo preocupado de que me enojara por su pregunta

"…..*suspira*...Bueno tengo que admitir que yo también estoy algo preocupado por no tener indicios de pubertad" dije algo triste

"bueno, eso no importa, eres hombre, igual que todos cuando tu tengas una erección puedes masturbarte de vez en cuando no, y más con la pornografía" dijo kyle en consideración

"….. ¿Qué es una erección? Y ¿de qué hablan con eso de masturbarse? Y otra cosa más importante que creo que tiene relación con todo ¡¿Qué es la pornografía?! No entiendo de que tanto me hablan" dije inocente y confundido

Stan:…

Kyle:…..

Cartman:…

Stan, cartman y kyle: ¡ho amigo!

 **Mientras tanto en la nave donde están Nick, Andrew y el monstruo hormonal (están en el hiperespacio):**

 **Pov monstruo hormonal**

Estábamos en el hiperespacio, duramos allí como 20 minutos antes de llegar a un planeta, porque siento que alguien me lo enseño

"¿cuál es ese planeta?" dijo Nick asombrado

"…creo que es…coru- , no no, coras- ¡no no tampoco! Como se llamaba" dije frustrado

"¿coruscant?" dijo Andrew

"¡si! Eso coruscant, siempre se me olvida el nombre"

"¿ese nos es el planeta de tu amigo?" dijo Nick en duda

"si en efecto" dije en respuesta

"pues….vamos" dijo Andrew entusiasta

"¡genial ahora aterriza esta cosa!" dijo Nick feliz

"¡Claro!" dije entusiasta "…..solo déjenme averiguar cómo se hace….." dije nervioso

Nick y Andrew: ¡¿Qué?!


	6. avisos avisosos

**Oigan voy a hacer una nueva historia de mi serie favorita "Rick y morty", lo sé, sé que mis historias son locas pero díganme ¡no lo valen además que yo….tendré que medirme de tiempo para dar marcha a las dos historia….ya que la secundaria es un poquito dura :'v**


End file.
